


Starry talk.

by Miizurichan



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things they talked about under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry talk.

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my tumblr, figured I might as well post it here too. enjoy!

Neither of them were sure how they ended up laying under the stars in the middle of the night. Maybe it had something to do with boredom, maybe it had something to do with their recent issue. 

Thanks to Oikawa’s brilliant idea, also called marriage, both of them had been on edge. 

Neither had proposed, but Oikawa had let it slip a month ago, at practice. 

After that, neither of them had managed to be normal around each other. Hell, even the team had been shocked. 

So now, with only the stars and the moon as witnesses, they could finally talk about it. 

"Do you really want to marry me?" Iwaizumi hadn’t meant it to sound so odd, but it was too late to take it back now. 

"Why of course, Iwa-chan! We promised as kids, right?" Oikawa turned his head to smile a genuine smile at Iwaizumi. 

"That was years ago, idiot. I’m talking about now." Iwaizumi folded his arms behind his head and kept his eyes up at the stars. 

"Our promises are eternal, Iwa-Hajime." Oikawa rolls over to lay partly over Iwaizumi. The genuine smile is still gracing his features.

"You’re such a sap, ugh." Iwaizumi groaned, but he could feel a smile spread out on his face either way. Oikawa’s laugh fill his ears and he begins to laugh as well.

"Hey, Hajime?" Oikawa’s face is directly above his when their laughter has died down, and Iwaizumi feels his cheeks heat up slightly. 

"Yeah, Tooru?" Their eyes lock and it’s like time slows down. It’s like their breathing is in sync, their hearts beating at the exact same time. 

"Marry me." Oikawa’s smile stretches even wider and he leans in so their foreheads are touching. His eyes close. 

"Of course." He doesn’t hesitate. It comes as easy as breathing. His eyes are closed as well.


End file.
